Fugitive Smokescreen
by lillian.liu1
Summary: He had to leave them... Smokescreen abandoned his friends during a battle, now he is no longer accepted in any tribe.


The fight was intense, and Smokescreen was caught in the middle of it. He looked around and saw Optimus, scratching a Skywing with his claw. Smokescreen didn't want to fight another war, like the one they had to on Cybertron. He was expecting peace on this continent named Pyrrhia, but that was a no way. A war has been going on here for almost two decades, longer than the war for Cybertron, which only lasted at least four Cybertronian years before Decepticons disappeared.

Smokescreen was with his allies the whole way, but he didn't expect this war. He wanted to be by Optimus's side as a trusted Seawing soldier, but he didn't want to fight. He wanted to be there for his adopted little brothers; Bumblebee and Sideswipe. He wanted to be right next to Bulkhead when he was critically wounded. He wanted to bite a Skywing's neck with Grimlock and he wanted to stay by his best friend, Hot Rod, when he dies. But none of that will happen, because Smokescreen just opened his wings and flew off into the sky. All he heard last from his friends was Optimus calling out to him.

•

Smokescreen flew as far as his Seawing wings could carry him. He abandoned his friends on the battle field, he really didn't want to, but he really needed to. Smokescreen landed in solid Icewing territory, ice and snow beneath his webbed claws. He quickly changed form into an Icewing; one with an Autobot insignia on his shoulder. Smokescreen knew he should just destroy it, but just in case his friends worry for him, he didn't.

He took off into the chilly sky and flew closer to Skywing territory without himself knowing. He flew right into a death trap. Burn, one of the three rival Sandwing queens who started the war, charged up to Smokescreen and latched onto him. They fought in midair, spinning and spiralling through the sky. Burn managed to grab onto Smokescreen's wings and kept him from moving. She looked at the Autobot insignia and chuckled. "Oh. You're an Autobot, allies of the Seawings. Why are you in Icewing form and all alone?" She asked. Smokescreen eventually sobbed out the words, "I left them."

Burn crackled a gruesome laugh and said, "Well, you won't be needing this anymore."

With that, she scratched three of her talons across Smokescreen's insignia and destroyed it, along with its tracking programming.

Smokescreen howled with pain as Burn's talons dug into his shoulder and destroyed his insignia. He kicked her and threw her back to the ground and took off, far away from the Skywing territory.

•

Smokescreen landed on the bank of a river, at the base of the Clouds of Claw Mountain. His shoulder bleeding with his own Energon from Burn's talons. Smokescreen washed off the dried Energon, whimpering as the frozen cold water touched his open wound.

"Are you okay, Icewing?" A female voice asked from behind Smokescreen. He jerked back and saw was seemed like a bright orange Skywing. Smokescreen jumped right up and tried to fly, but the female Skywing called out for him to wait and he landed back on the riverbank.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you." She said as she carefully walked up to Smokescreen. She inspected his wound, clicking her tongue as soon as she saw how deep it was. "Burn?" She asked. Smokescreen merely nodded. "Is it okay if I...?" She inquired, slipping her tongue out to help Smokescreen's wound heal by licking it. "If you don't mind licking fresh Energon, then that's fine." He replied, sternly.

The female Skywing began to lick Smokescreen's open wound, spitting out Energon every once in a while. She eventually stopped and all that was left of the wound was three scars over the Autobot insignia. "Are you alright, now?" She asked, looking up at Smokescreen. He nodded and thanked the female, who smiled at his gratitude. "Who are you?" She asked just before Smokescreen opened his wings. "Smokescreen; former Autobot and Seawing solider." Smokescreen replied, looking back at her. "I am Tourmaline; Princess Tourmaline of the Skywings." The female Skywing states and caused Smokescreen to have a panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I would've already." Tourmaline chuckled, except Smokescreen didn't find that settling. "So, you're a former Autobot?" She asked, her chuckles dying away. Smokescreen nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "So, that means every dragon in all of Pyrrhia would probably be hunting you down." Tourmaline stated once more and of course, Smokescreen knew that he would be hunted down by his own father; Optimus. Tourmaline grabbed onto her necklace and tugged on it hard and it came off, soon her bright orange scales changed to ruby red ones. Princess Tourmaline was Princess Ruby. Smokescreen jumped again.

"Don't worry." Ruby said as she handed Smokescreen her necklace. "It's a talisman, it allowed me to be two dragons at once, but mother just wanted me as a fierce daughter; Tourmaline." Ruby explained and Smokescreen nodded. He put on the talisman and took off into the sky. He casted one last look back and saw Ruby, watching him fly off into the distance. "I hope we can see each other soon, Ruby." Smokescreen said before taking off on his own.


End file.
